finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands Ruins
In Final Fantasy X-2, Clasko attempts to find his calling by opening a Chocobo Ranch at the site of the former Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. However, Clasko is horrified to discover that the site is infested with Fiends. He asks the Gullwings to clear out the Ranch for him. However, Clasko soon realizes that he cannot have a Ranch without any chocobos. To begin raising chocobos on the Ranch the player must first complete the "Clean Sweep" optional mission in the Calm Lands. Clasko will then explain how to catch chocobos and give the player 21 Gysahl Greens and 31 Pahsana Greens. After dispatching a chocobo to a certain location, YRP must participate in seven battles before it will return. By dispatching a level four or five chocobo to the the Mi'ihen Highroad, it is possible to gain access to the Fiend Colony. After a complicated series of hunts with specially prepared chocobos, the Ruin Depths can be accessed. The Choco-Shortcut will appear late in the game at the Calm Lands merchants where the player is dropped from the airship. A diminutive chocobo next to Shinra's CommSphere can teleport the Gullwings to the Chocobo Ranch, when examined. FFX-2 chocobos will often launch unprovoked attacks against the Gullwings, even using a version of the Meteor spell called Choco Meteo, and will respond to being attacked by attacking, running away, or even falling over dead; chocobos are not invulnerable as in previous games. First Strike, with the ATB Speed turned down low enough, or simply avoiding the Berserker Dressphere and any other sources of Counterattack, will keep away unwanted unpleasantness from the more feisty of prospective pets. Catching and Dispatching Chocobos The player must defeat all other fiends in battle to capture a chocobo. Chocobos are prone to running away from battle before the other enemies are eliminated; any grade of Greens will calm them and prolong their time in battle. Unlike in Final Fantasy VII, chocobos cannot be caught by simply eliminating the other enemies; they must also be fed a Greens of any quality once they are alone. Captured chocobos are sent to the Ranch; Clasko will only have room for fourteen chocobos and any extra ones caught will be released. Of the fourteen chocobos, four are Choco-Runners and ten are Choco-Reserves. *'Bold' chocobos tend to appear most often in Kilika, Bikanel and Thunder Plains. *'Normal' chocobos in Djose or the Calm Lands. *'Timid' chocobos are usually found in Besaid, Moonflow, or Macalania Woods. Chocobos are not found in the rest of Spira, and are only rarely found in the Mi'ihen Highroad, but they can be sent to all areas with the Dispatch Chocobos section of Clasko's menu. Nature and Suitability The suitability of chocobos of a given nature to be Dispatched to a given area affects the chances of their running away, the amount of Heart they lose on the expedition, and the amount of loot they bring back. The loot is utterly inconsequential in comparison to the former two considerations for anyone playing a normal game; there are a couple of mediocre Garment Grids available that the player actually gets by failing to get any other loot; even these, with not much more than sentimental collection value, are at least something the player cannot get elsewhere, unlike the Nul Rings and Shock Rings that are probably filling the Equip inventory to bursting. Low level challenge players?, the skeptical or the curious can find the 'Treasure' list here. *'Bold' Chocobos are Well-suited to be sent to Djose or the Calm Lands and Unsuited to Besaid, Moonflow, or Macalania Forest. *'Normal' Chocobos are Well-suited to be sent to Besaid, Moonflow, or Macalania Forest, and Unsuited to Kilika, Bikanel or Thunder Plains. *'Timid' Chocobos are Well-suited to be sent to Kilika, Bikanel or Thunder Plains and Unsuited to Djose or the Calm Lands. Sending all other types of Chocobos to any other parts of Spira is of Average suitability. Clasko's Chocobo Ranch Menu Literally a menu in some cases. *•Raise Chocobos • Dispatch Chocobos • Feed Chocobos • Change Roster • Choco-Browser • Release Chocobos • Nutritive Greens • Junk Food Greens Choco-Browser Each animal has different attributes: *Level - determines the type of items the bird will bring back. *Nature - There are timid, bold and normal chocobos. *Heart - All chocobos have a maximum of 100 Heart; the amount used up during a hunt influences the chance the bird will flee and the number of items it will return with. Heart can be restored by feeding Pahsana Greens in the Feed Chocobos section of Clasko's menu; 10 Heart for each 1 Pahsana Green. Chocobos with Nature Well-suited to the area they are sent lose only 15 Heart per trip, those of Average suitability lose 30 Heart and those Unsuited to their hunting grounds lose 60 Heart. *Max Level - Displayed from Chapter 5 onwards by talking to the chocobo directly. The number indicates to what extent you can develop the bird by feeding it greens in the Raise Chocobos section of Clasko's menu; better grades of Greens are used to raise the birds to higher levels. Feeding Time Clasko will replenish his greens supply, the amount depending a little on the Chapter and a lot on the number of battles fought and fill inventory up to 99 of Pahsana, Mimett, and Sylkis Greens, if Nutritive Greens are selected. The ratio of the greens he replenishes can be customized. Clasko will fill inventory up to 99 of Gysahl Greens if you request Junk Food Greens. Gysahl Greens are used for calming chocobos in battle and catching them; the others are used to raise their level. *Level 1 to 2: 10x Pahsana Greens *Level 2 to 3: 10x Mimett Greens *Level 3 to 4: 30x Mimett Greens *Level 4 to 5: 40x Sylkis Greens Ruin Depths Access *Step 1: Four Level 1 chocobos are collected. Their eventual destination being the Calm Lands, bold chocobos are preferred.Exodus Or, just Reload more often. *Step 2: They are selected to be Choco-Runners. *Step 3: They are Dispatched to the Calm Lands. *Step 4: The Gullwings fight seven battles (now Save). The runners must all have returned (Reload if not). *Step 5: They are Raised one Level, and their Heart levels are restored. *Step 6: Repeat Steps 3, 4 and 5 until the chocobos have been sent to the Calm Lands four times, and their level is raised to Five. *Step 7: Send chocobos One, Two, and Three to the Calm Lands, leaving chocobo Four at the Ranch. Repeat Step 4. *Step 8: Dispatch chocobos Two, Three and Four to the Calm Lands, leaving chocobo One at the Ranch. The Gullwings leave the ranch. :There is no need to fight seven battles this time, but it does not hurt to do so; the scene will play out the same either way. Upon their return, Clasko will inform them the chocobos found something of interest in the back of the cave. The entrance to the dungeon will have appeared, displayed as a green square on the minimap. The path through the Cave Ruins to the Anything Eater, the Amazing Chocobo and the Higher Power Garment Grid is now open. The Amazing Chocobo finds better items and will not run away; it returns after twenty two battles. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Chapter Two Clean Sweep :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Enemy Formations *Skink *Queen Coeurl & Armet *Skink and Armet *Armet x3 *Queen Coeurl & Skink External Links *Chocobo Ranch Guide by Split Infinity References Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Chocobo